marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Scorpio (A!)
"Scorpio" is the fifteenth episode of Assemble!'s Season Two and the thirty-seventh episode overall. Plot -Why are we here, Tony? – Carol asked Stark as they walked inside the Baxter Building. -Some dude, Scorpion is apparently attacking the Financial District. – The billionaire replied looking at her. –And the Fantastic Four have dealt with him before. – As they walked inside the Fantastic Four’s floor, they found the Thing and the Human Torch arguing over something, as the Invisible Woman was trying to calm them down. -Tony! Carol! You’re here! – Sue said looking at them while creating force fields around her brother and her other teammate. – -Uhm… Yes, I’m Tony Stark, I got access granted to pretty much everywhere. – -Except for the Church. – Johnny added. -Only if the Hellfire Club tells them about my record. – Tony shrugged. -Wanna go back some time? – The Human Torch asked. -Always. – Tony looked up at him playfully. -JONATHAN! – Susan shouted. -Oh c’mon Sue, we all know your brother is no saint. – -Hey, Tony! Carol! – Reed Richards said walking into the hall. –You came here fast! – -We not only fly but we’re real close to the Baxter Plaza. – Tony shrugged. -Tony, Carol, come with me to the lab, I’ll show you what his whole Scorpion thing is about. – Reed guided the Avengers to the next room, which was a lab. -MacDonald Gargan, former private investigator. Hired by J. Jonah Jameson from the Daily Bugle to find out how did Peter Parker do to get incredible pictures of Spider-Man. Due to Spider-Man’s spider-sense, he could never find out why. – Reed explained, showing the two Avengers holographic pictures of the mentioned men. -Frustrated, Jameson decided to pay $10,000 to Gargan to be the subject of an experiment created by Dr. Farley Stillwell, a researcher in animal mutation. The process resulted in the loss of Gargan's sanity, and the creation of the super-powered criminal menace known as the Scorpion. – -So we need to aid the wall-crawler? – Tony asked. -The story isn’t done yet. – Reed raised a hand. -Over the years Scorpion fought and was bested by Spider-Man many times. Most of these confrontations were the result of Spider-Man stepping in on an attempt on the life of Jameson, who Gargan hated even more than Spider-Man. – -So we have to save Spider-Man’s number one hater? – Stark corrected himself. -Basically. – Reed nodded. -And why can’t Peter do this instead? - Carol asked. -Nick Fury contacted me personally. And we have to do what we need to save the city. – Richards explained. -We aren’t in the Helicarrier anymore, you know? – Stark said bitterly. -I do, but I was planning on making this a mission without teams. Just you two and I. No Avengers, no Fantastic Four. – -You mean going solo? – Tony asked. -Basically. With your armors and Kree powers, we can easily defeat Gargan. – -Agreed. – Stark shrugged. Suddenly, some thugs crashed in the lab, followed by the rest of the Fantastic Four. -Reed!!! – Susan screamed. –Stop them!!! – -J.A.R.V.I.S., - Tony said. –Time to get the helmet on. – The trio, together with the Fantastic Four easily defeated the three thugs, but Reed was still uneasy. –Tony, Carol, let’s get going to the Financial District. If Scorpion wants us there, then that’s what he’ll get. – As the trio got into the Financial District, they were electrocuted by some laser which were all around Scorpion but were unseen until activated. -Invisible lasers. They appear for some seconds when someone touches them, and then disappear again. – Reed explained. -Sir, if you touch those lasers again, - J.A.R.V.I.S. said, –We’ll have to recharge the armor. – -Okay, seems like I can’t get close to those lasers again unless I wanna take a nap inside my armor. – Stark informed the others. -Iron Man, Mr. Fantastic and Ms. Marvel!!! – Scorpion greeted them. –Glad to see you here! I was actually expecting the web-slinging man, but you are welcome too! And you’ll love to see this man die! – Gargan said, grabbing J. Jonah Jameson with his pincer. -This is all the Spider Criminal’s fault!!! – Jameson screamed. -Just shut up, he’s not around here. – Scorpion sent a small electroshock through his pincer. Mr. Fantastic grabbed a chair from one of the offices with his elastic arm and threw it at where he supposed the lasers were. Once they went visible, scorching the chair, he elongated over the lasers and got inside Scorpion’s laser pentagon. -Stay there or I’ll kill- Gargan was cut by Mr. Fantastic, who grabbed his pincer with one of his arms, wrapping his whole arm around the top. MacDonald dropped JJJ, who was captured mid-air by Ms. Marvel, who perceived it through her “Seventh sense”. Mr. Fantastic wrapped his other arm around Scorpion’s legs, immobilizing him completely. -Now we will take you to S.H.I.E.L.D.. –Mr. Fantastic said. -I would take it to the Avengers Mansion’s cells. – Tony suggested. -No. Fury gave me this task. I asked for your help, yes, but if it wasn’t because Fury told me, you would still be at the Mansion. – -That’s a valid argument. – Carol nodded. –Let me get in contact with the other Fantastic Four. I think we aren’t ready to see Fury just yet. – -I understand, go ahead Carol. – Richards looked at the woman. Once the Avengers were gone and the Fantastic Four were in the Financial District, Nick Fury walked into the office. -Well done, Reed. Also, thank Stark and Danvers when you see them again. – Fury said bitterly, as he took Scorpion into custody. Gallery 145 ep 30.png|"Why are we here, Tony?"|link=Scorpio (A!) 147 ep 30.png|"Some dude, Scorpion is apparently attacking the Financial District."|link=Scorpio (A!) 07 ep 27.png|Reed Richards and Tony Stark|link=Scorpio (A!) Reed Richards (Earth-80920) 0001.jpg|Mr. Fantastic|link=Scorpio (A!) 52_ep_27.png|link=Scorpio (A!) 774px-Aemhs2prev31.png|link=Scorpio (A!) Tumblr m27ng6iNU41r0vr58o1 1280.png|link=Scorpio (A!) FFIMMMvsThugs.png|Iron Man, Ms. Marvel and the Fantastic Four vs Thugs|link=Scorpio (A!) 135 ep 30.png|Iron Man and Ms. Marvel in the Financial District|link=Scorpio (A!) 136 ep 30.png|Ms. Marvel|link=Scorpio (A!) IMMMMFvsS.png|Iron Man, Ms. Marvel and Mr. Fantastic vs Scorpio|link=Scorpio (A!) IMMMMFJJJS.png|Scorpio holding J. Jonah Jameson|link=Scorpio (A!) 384436 246838032040248 141635639227155 770919 1945422034 n.jpg|Iron Man and Mr. Fantastic|link=Scorpio (A!) FFScorpionFuryS.png|S.H.I.E.L.D. taking Scorpion into custody|link=Scorpio (A!) Episode Guide Category:Assemble!'s Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Avengers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Anthony Stark (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Carol Danvers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Fantastic Four (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Reed Richards (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Susan Storm (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Jonathan Storm (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Benjamin Grimm (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:MacDonald Gargan (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:John Jonah Jameson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:SHIELD (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Nicholas Fury (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Assemble! Season Two Category:Assemble! Fantastic Four Arc Category:Daily Bugle (Earth-1010)/Appearances